Falling Together
by vocavocagirl
Summary: AU. I never wanted to go to a new high school...but it's because I did, that I was able to meet him. MinaKushi & FugaMiko
1. Beginning

**Voca Voca - ****I'M GOING TO LE JAPAN TODAY YESSSSS I'M GONNA RAID ALL THEM SHOUNEN JUMP SHOPS FOR NARUTO MERCHANDISE.**

**So this is a High School fix cuz wai not.**

* * *

><p><em>As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world<br>Spread your wings and take off_

**Kushina's POV**

"Kushina-bakaaaa!" Mikoto wailed, leaping around the room like some maniac before finally running up to me and shaking my shoulders in a frenzy, "This is the first day of a new high school! A new experience! A fresh start! The start of something new! The-"

"Mikoto-bakaaaa!" I imitated her wails, "I don't careeeeee!" Mikoto glared at me before resuming her frantic shaking of my shoulders.

"What I'm trying to say is - IT'S A HOUR UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS AND YOU'VE JUST COME OUT OF BED!" Mikoto, being the absolute perfectionist she is, is already neatly dressed in her school uniform with everything packed and ready like a _normal, ladylike _school girl. Unfortunately, here I am, still in my orange PJs looking like some hobo just released from juvie.

Believe me, I could easily get dressed, eat, and walk to school in an hour (although Mikoto insists on taking her Lamborghini instead). The only problem here is my hair. My fabulous, 1.25m long red hair that currently looks like the Amazon jungle. Yay me.

Mikoto hands me my uniform and ushers me back into my room. "You better be done in _five_ minutes. FIVE. OK?" she zoomed off, probably to prepare my breakfast and backpack.

When I entered my room, I quickly undressed myself and secured on the ugly womanly undergarment known as a 'bra', before slipping on my short-sleeved collared blouse and doing up the buttons. After that, I pulled up my navy pleated skirt, only to discover that it was short. Short, as in, _very, very _short. It went halfway down my thigh and ended there.

How do those weird anime girls cope?

In a frenzy to cover up my legs, I dug into my wardrobe and pulled out thigh-high white socks that ended a little below my skirt hem. I have heard many stories about the reactions of boys when a girl's short skirt flicks up in the wind._ Ew. _

As I tied my tie into a bow and secured it in between my collar, I thought about how lucky I was to have long hair that covered my backside.

And of course Mikoto had to ruin it for me, bursting into my room with a hairbrush and several colourful hairbands on her wrists.

* * *

><p>"Eat up quickly!" Mikoto insisted, gently manoeuvring the hairbrush through my hair, which was slowly straightening and becoming less of a bushland. I unappetisingly ate the syrup-covered pancakes and the cup of milk presented in front of me. By the time I had finished, Mikoto had already pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. My eyes widened in horror as I looked down frantically at my short skirt.<p>

"You need to look _proper!" _she exclaimed, fingering her own high ponytail of black hair, "If you let it out, you're hair will get messy if you do any moving activity!" Well, she had a point, but the skirt-!

After she securely tied up my ponytail, which unfortunately only went up to my lower waist, she pushed me towards the bathroom. "Kay, chop chop! we have 15 minutes until school! You better be out of that bathroom in FIVE minutes!"

"Since when did you become such a _mom_," I scowled jokingly, before running into the bathroom and doing all that. When I strode out, face fresh and teeth shining bright like a diamond, she immediately sprayed my body with some gross deodorant, before dragging me out of the apartment with our two bags in tow.

"Ok, 10 minutes! We can do this!" she exclaimed as she turned on the silver Lamborghini and buckled up her seatbelt. I did the same and she drove off in a frenzy. "It's the first day of grade 10! In a new school" she exclaimed excitedly, pumping her fist up in the air as she attempted one-hand driving.

"Mikoto! Focus on the road!" I yelled as the car slightly swerved. Mikoto steadied the car before turning to look excitedly at me.

"I bought all these new tracks that we could listen to! OMG this is so cool!" she pressed the 'Play' button on the touch-screen and a swingy beat began. I strongly suspect she had it prepared in advance.

_I eat my dinner in my bath tub, _

_Then I go to sex clubs _

_Watching freaky people getting it on..._

I turned to look at Mikoto in shock. "You're getting _way_ into this Year 10 and moving schools thing," I said slowly, and she shrugged.

"We're going to be seniors now, Kushina! I want to feel free and dominant and tease the newbies!"

"Next thing you'll be telling me you're into teenage pregnancy..." I muttered, and she shrugs again.

"You never know...ok ok jokes jokes!" she flicks her hands nonchalantly as I turn to look at her warily. We stay in silence for a few seconds before bursting out into a fit of giggles. After we settle down, Mikoto turned to look at me. "Lighten up Kushina! It's going to be Year _10. _We should really enjoy this experience while it lasts!"

I stare at her warily and sigh, before a smirk forms on my lips. "Yeah...I guess you're right..." I turn up the volume on the speakers, and the roof of the car slides away, the breeze in our faces, blowing our ponytails back furiously. I feel the exhilaration suddenly rush through my body as the song's beat swings into a more rhythmic melody.

_I get home, I got the munchies_

_Binge on all my Twinkies_

_Throw up in the tub_

_Then I go to sleep_

We began to sing along loudly against the wind, and I raised both my fists up in the air in celebration.

_And I drank up all my money,_

_Dazed and kinda lonely_

_You're gone and I gotta stay_

_High all the time_

Me and Mikoto sing in unison, and I feel my fists clench tighter against the wind, and the sweat forming inside as a sign of my excitement and exhilaration. Year 10...I wonder what it brings for us?

_Spend my days locked in a haze_

_Trying to forget you babe_

_I fall back down_

_Gotta stay high all my life_

_To forget I'm missing you_

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh._

* * *

><p>This year is going to be a very bad year.<p>

The second we enter the school gates, I hear seniors and juniors whistle and going '_Woah, look at that ass,' _or '_5__0 bucks I'll sleep with them by the end of this semester'. _

This was _very _bad idea. If it wasn't for Mikoto gently grasping my arm and pulling me away, all the boys would have been pummelled to the ground unconscious. According to the whispers around us, puberty must have done a fine job - but it's not like me or Mikoto bother about those type of things.

As we entered the school corridor, more whistles and indecent chatter went about around us, and I dreaded the moment where me and Mikoto would enter our homeroom classroom.

_"I'd like to get in on that..."_

_"Did you see her panties just then?!"_

_"Those legs mmm...too bad their covered up..."_

"Everyone here is so horrible!" Mikoto whispered harshly, biting her lip, "Losing faith in humanity..."

We first went to the administration, where the principal, a blonde big-chested woman named Tsunade, handed us our timetables and led us to our homeroom, where a weird pale-skinned dude with snake eyes was marking off the roll.

"Excuse me, Orochimaru," Tsunade said sternly, "We have new students." Then we were pushed into the depths of hell as the creepy teacher turned around to look at us.

"Isn't that _simply wonderful," _he spat, his abnormally long tongue slithering out, "Well then, _girls, _come up here and tell me..._us_...your names."

Tsunade gave him a weird look before she spun around and left the classroom, and I'm just standing there internally face palming at the fact that we probably have a pedophile homeroom teacher.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto," I heard Mikoto introduce herself shyly, "I'm sixteen, and it's nice you to meet you all?" Whoops and whistles ran about and Mikoto flushed pink at the perverted words being thrown at her. Gritting my teeth, I stepped up and gave them all a murder glare.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina," I said between gritted teeth, "And if you boys even utter _one more _perverted word, I _will _make sure you will never, ever make babies!"

_Well, that was probably a bit too bold on my part...shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Voca Voca - How was that for a first chapter? I know it's so short but this is all I'm intending on writing for now :T<strong>

**Anyway the song lyrics at the beginning were english translations of the Naruto opening 'Blue Bird', and if you didn't know, the song they sing in the car is Stay High by Tove Lo. I do not own any of these songs even tho they are both fabulous.**

**I also have this feeling that I varied from past to present tense too many times. My grammar is atrocious omg so if I have any errors that stick out more then Kushina's red hair then please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	2. Meeting

**Voca Voca - OMG Tokyo so cool but I didn't bring my laptop so I have to type up stuff on my phone which is just :T**

**For this story im probably going to do chapters with max 2000 words so yh. Sorry if the chapters are short :(**

* * *

><p><em>My patience is wearing out as days spin by me<em>

_My brain is whirling, and even in an entire year,_

_Absolutely nothing is getting done._

**Fugaku's POV:**

Home room with Orochimaru-sensei is amazing. Not.

Fangirls. Freaky fangirls everywhere, squealing, fainting and blushing, and doing whatever it takes to get into your pants. The curses of being rich. Perhaps the only thing good about it is that I can meet up with my friend, Namikaze Minato, and talk about the deep, depressing sorrows of life. He suffers my pain, being perhaps the most attractive and athletic of the grade.

Unfortunately for me, said boy is currently asleep like a corpse.

Suddenly, the class quietens down and everyone's whistling and perverted comments begin flying around the classroom. My attention is diverted to the front of the classroom, where Tsunade-sama is currently standing.

It's confusing, because the last time our class mooned over Tsunade-sama's rather large (and obviously fake) bust, the ambulance and fire brigade were called, and not by accident. It is then that I see the two unfamiliar girls at the front of the classroom.

Two new girls. Shit. If they become our fangirls, we'll never hear the end of it. Why? Because they're attractive. Or rather they fit that wonderful social expectation of 'sexy'. They're slim with pale skin, large assets and very, very short skirts.

Slutty much?

With looks like theirs, a high percentage of the school's male population may soon become their fanboys. At one glance, every ordinary hormonal teenage boy would be entranced, ogling the girls' chest and getting nosebleeds. Well, I'm not any 'ordinary' teenage boy.

My name is Uchiha Fugaku, and my family, the Uchiha, own a large series of famous, popular and highly successful businesses. In other words, we make the money rain down from the heavens. We're rich.

Our family has several ranks, where lower ranking relatives are sent to work at the smaller corporations and the higher ranking relatives are sent to work at the more successful businesses. And guess what? My father's the Uchiha Corporation Boss, and I'm his eldest son. In other words, when he kicks the bucket or retires, the responsibilities of being the Uchiha Corporation Boss will be handed over to me. I'm going to be the big boss, the ruler of the world, the inheritor of a fortune.

_And _ever since the school learnt this, money-crazy girls have been hankering after me every fucking second of the day.

Girls are useless. All they ever dream about is money and looks, but they don't even give a shit about actual love. I'm not a sap that rambles on about the intense quality of love in a relationship, kami, I'd hate the idea of a relationship overall, but I just want the stupid fangirls to TAKE A FUCKING HINT.

I suppose I don't have to worry about my relationship choices, because since I am the Uchiha heir, my every move and step in the Game of Life will be decided by my advisors. I am to marry a high-ranking girl from my enormous family tree who very well might be my aunt's half-brother's sister's second cousin's ninth cousin's third wife's stepsister's daughter.

It could even just be my aunt.

But since my father is still healthy and well, the responsibilities of becoming the Boss are far away. However, I am forced to study borings things like Business Studies and Commerce to better prepare myself for when the time comes. I'm already a straight A student and a damn good athlete, as expected for the Uchiha heir, but I do not appreciate having others make my life decisions.

There's a red-haired girl and a raven-haired girl, and they're clearly complete opposites. The redhead is glaring at the whole class murderously while the raven head is shyly prodding her index fingers together.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto," the raven-haired girl mutters quietly, too quiet for most people to hear. "I'm sixteen, and it's nice to meet you all..?" As expected of our class, despite perhaps only the front row hearing, the boys start hollering and whistling and throwing comments like 'that ass' or something of the sort.

The red-haired girl is obviously miffed by this. Are they lesbians?

She steps up to the class, her eyes flashing blue, and jabs a finger to no one in particular. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina, and if you utter _one more _perverted word, I _will _make sure you will never, ever make babies!"

...

Definitely lesbian.

...

And of course, as expected of our wonderful, perverted class, instead of an awkward silence, there is roaring laughter, more perverted comments and whistling.

It then hits me: Stuff the loud redhead, _Uchiha _Mikoto? Did I hear right?

_No, it can't be. I've memorised all the members of the Uchiha Family. There's no one called Mikoto. It must be...Ucha or Uchia. Our name sounds like that when said fast._

Yet when I look at her, she has our family's pitch black hair, dark eyes and almost vampire-like fair skin. Did I perhaps miss a person when studying the Uchiha family list? Did some Uchiha wannabe change their last name? I don't think I've even_ seen_ her before in the Uchiha Mansion.

Even if it was my aunt's half-brother's sister's second cousin's ninth cousin's third wife's stepsister's daughter's fourth cousin's son, I have to learn all my relative's names and memorise it. By the way, his name's Uchiha Obito.

I can memorise the names of the vast number of Uchiha in the world, but how come I cannot find her name in that number?

My thoughts are disrupted by movement beside me, and I turn to look at Minato, who is rubbing his drowsy eyes as his golden hair flops over his face. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I say mockingly, "Woken up from that hundred year sleep yet?"

"Huh?" he murmurs, his lips stuffed into his sleeve, "What's up in the tiresome, fangirl-overloaded world?"

"Two_ new _girls," I reply, trying not to sound interested (and probably failing too, since he gave me this knowing look), "One's an Uchiha, but I don't think I remember her..." Minato replies by rubbing his eyes and yawning boredly.

"Is that so...?" he comments, a smirk in his tone, "You have failed in your Uchiha heir assignments...you have failed the Uchiha..."

"Oh shut up," I grumble, staring down at my desk (that's some beautiful cheap timber they got there), "I seriously don't know her. She's probably not from the _real _Uchiha anyway."

Still sounding disinterested, he slightly lifts his head and brushes his blonde locks away. "Who else?"

"No one really that interesting," I mutter dismissively. "Red hair, blue eyes, louder then Fat-Ass on a sugar rush..." I gesture at the extremely fat Chouza Akimichi, but Minato's attention is suddenly alerted, and he looks at me, eyes wide. Confused, I question his sudden attention to the situation.

"...her name?" he asks quietly and takes a quick look at the loud redhead, who looks positively murderous, her hair whipping around miraculously. The air con wasn't even on.

"Uzumaki Kushina." I turn my head to look at the girl, before turning back to see Minato's large blue eyes widening. "What?" He stares at me. Then opens his mouth. And gapes. And gapes. And gapes some more. "What's wrong?"

He trembled slightly. "I know her...I think. From a long time ago..." dramatic sad violin music plays as he floats off into dreamland, probably replaying some sad flashbacks in his head.

_Anddddd..._he's out.

"_WHAT_ DID YOU SAY 'TTEBANE?!" I frantically cover my ears at the kami-knows-how-many-decibels scream, and my eyes shoot across the room where the redhead is grabbing several of the perverted boys by the hair (miraculously, one is bald) and throwing them into the walls, causing a good few dents. The power is real.

Of course, our fabulous perverted male students just _had _to reach out to touch her behind while they were being swung around like rag dolls. The redhead froze, skin going white, and her eyes began to twitch. "_What _did you just do...?" The boys immediately regretted it as a venomous red aura began releasing from her, and they were soon pummelled to the ground. The class below us must be having troubles.

And then there's Orochimaru-sensei, smirking at the whole scene in front of him while he flicks his snake-like tongue in and out of his mouth.

Minato snaps out of dreamland and sighs, putting his head on his hands and gazing at Kushina. I frown...since when was Minato interested in girls? Where was my girl-hating buddy? Where was the person I could complain freely to about girls? Oh kami no.

"Minato," I start shaking him, "WAKE UPPPPP!" And he goes back to sleep.

And then the bell rings.

* * *

><p><strong>VocaVoca - that was one hell of a boring chapter! T_T sorry if I disappointed you guys but I had le srs writer's block. Anyway I'm in China now and I'm leaving tomorrow. So yay bye :3<strong>


	3. Remembering

**Voca Voca - After this chapter, I'll post something on To Meet Again and idk mebe a new story since omg all these idea are flushing through my head MinaKushi spasmssss. **

**And seriously there is a total lack of MinaKushi out there please Kishimoto I need like at 10 season long anime on MinaKushi :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Because THEN there would be a 10 season long anime on MinaKushi :D**

* * *

><p><em>The stars, see, are sparkling <em>  
><em>Each giving off its own light <em>  
><em>Like the people on this planet <em>  
><em>Yeah, so I, too <em>  
><em>Want to shine particularly bright <em>

**Mikoto's POV:**

I set out for my first period at a new high school, looking worriedly around.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, I chose completely different subjects to you..." Kushina says to me apologetically before running off. Although I not too surprised. Kushina is very different to me in terms of personality and preferences, and it's no wonder I'd pick lady-like subjects like Music and Visual Arts.

A15. That's Music. Only problem is, I have no idea where it is.

"Ano...eto..." I try to ask the people around me, but nothing comes out louder then a squeak. People pass me as if my presence is invisible, as if my existence has diminished. It's not that surprising really. If I was with Kushina, she's the one that everyone notices first. With her violent red hair and loud personality, she immediately sparks everyone's attention, whilst I prefer to stay quiet and calm, hiding away from the crowd.

But the thing is, around people I know, I'm loud, wild and always joking. _Unfortunately_ for me, Kushina's the only one I know now.

And, as if I am frozen in time, I stand by the homeroom door quietly, still and hidden behind the shadow of the opened door, bangs shadowing my eyes as I watch the passing crowd.

Suddenly, a boy walks out of the classroom, his strides elegant and an almost kingly aura floating around him. I look up slightly and am startled to see his blank black eyes staring into mine. _How did he notice me?_

He stares at me for a few more moments and then leaves, leaving me awestruck and in complete shock. I shake my head. _What was that?_

Nibbling on my lip, I wait patiently for everyone to leave before staring as our homeroom door began to close, revealing the letters A13. I breath a sigh of relief. _If that room's A13, then A15 has to be close, right?_

So I set off on my new high school journey, sweaty hands gripping my bag strap tightly. I wonder what this new experience will be be like?

* * *

><p><strong>Kushina's POV:<strong>

My navigational skills are crap.

So crap that I can't even find the school sports field.

Any normal person would have gone 'WTF DUDE GO OUTSIDE'. Problem is, I can't seem to find that 'outside'.

"Is this the door to the running field?" I ask to no one in particular, opening a random door. It turned out to be an empty classroom. I squinted at the whiteboard in disgust - the students in the classroom had obviously decided to play a graphic game of 'fun time sex education'.

Clenching my fist, I groan and slam the door and stalk off into the hallways, attracting the attention of the surrounding students.

_"Hey, isn't she one of those new girls?"_

_"Pretty hot stuff, yeah?"_

I smile murderously (but internally) and walk away from the cluster of students who stare at my back and my floating red hair. My eye twitched from barely containing myself from anger, and I face palm after thinking about the other places I had gone to in hopes of it leading towards the sports field. The boy's toilet (the stink saved me), the janitor's closet, a few empty classrooms and some random inner-school dark alleyway where a few suicidal emos were singing dark love ballads while holding knives suspiciously to their wrists.

Creepy, horror movie stuff.

Being so lost in my thoughts, I did not realise a boy approaching me and shyly tapping on my shoulder, so it was obvious that I'd freeze up and scream into his face, yeah? Yeah?

"AHHHHH!"

Then I stop and stare at his poor, shocked face. Something twitched at the back of my mind...he seems familiar, but I can't remember why.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly, and he half backs away.

"Um...I'm Namikaze Minato, and I'm in your homeroom class. You're Uzumaki Kushina...right?" GASP. HOW DID HE KNOW? Oh right, homeroom.

"Yes? What do you want?" I repeat my question darkly and he laughs sheepishly, his blue eyes twinkling like the vast glistening blue ocea-ok, I'm just trying to say that his eyes were very blue.

"Well...according to the sports notice board, you're in my Sports class. Since you're new here, I figured you wouldn't know the way. So uh..." he pointed behind me and then proceeded to brush a few golden strands from his face, "If you want, I can take you there..."

"Huh?" I blink, before breaking out into a big smile, "Hey, thanks!" He nods and begins walking towards a door. I notice several fangirls glaring at me and I face palm at this typical high school scenario. I see fangirls writing my name in a- is that a makeshift Death Note?

And then it hits me, and I take a shocked look at his back. His blonde hair...his blue eyes...didn't he say his name was Namikaze Minato?

_It can't be..._

That's one realistic Death Note you got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikoto's POV<strong>:

"YOSH! NEW GIRL!" I nearly fall out of my chair in surprise as our enthusiastic teacher, with his creepy bowl cut and massive glowing eyebrows. "SHOW US YOUR YOUTHFULNESS BY REVEALING YOUR YOUTHFUL NAMEEEEEE!"

"Um...my name is Uchiha Mikoto...?"

"THE YOUTHFULNESS OF THAT NAME IS BLOWING THROUGH ME ENTHUSIASTICALLY!" he toppled over onto his table, streams of tears flowing down his face, "OH TELL ME, SWEET MAIDEN, WHAT INSTRUMENTS YOU PLAY!"

"Instruments? Oh um..." I play a lot, "Violin, Piano, Flute, Piccolo, Harp-"

"SO YOUTHFUL!" our teacher gasps with around half the class gasping along, "PLEASE DEMONSTRATE THIS PROWESS OF YOURS!" In a flash, these instruments were thrown at my face (yes, even the harp and piano) and I collapsed under the weight.

"FUUUUGAKU-KUNNNN!" our teacher says in a sweet girlish voice, "PLEASEEEE HELP THE NEW GURLLLL!"

I hear gentle footsteps walk towards me, and somehow, the weight on me is suddenly lifted. I look up bleakly and I see the exact same boy from earlier carry the harp as if it were a feather and hold out a hand to me. "I'm sorry for Duy-sensei's childishness," he apologises, his eyes staring into mine almost hesitantly. _A__gain._

"AHEM!" Duy-sensei coughed as a murderous aura radiated from most of the girls in the class, "PLEASE DEMONSTRATE THIS PROWESS OF YOURS, MIIIKOTO-CHANNNNN!"

"What gives you the right to call me 'chan'?" I murmur questioningly, before taking his hand and successfully getting up. I waited until 'Fugaku' set down the piano before walking over to it and sitting down.

"It's been a while since I played...so..." I lightly pressed my finger on a key and smiled as the short music floated around my ears. I then tried to remember my childhood, how I used to walk up to the piano and play endless melodies through the empty stone halls, how it felt as if the world had disappeared and transformed into a paradise filled with endless tunes.

With a deep breath, my fingers begin to fly over the keys in a slow, dying melody, before transforming into a wild swirling dance, racing in a blur in front of my face. The class gasped in amazement as they listened to me play, and if felt my the corners of my mouth tilt up as I closed my eyes and played the song from memory. _What is this feeling? I feel like I'm transforming..._

Suddenly memories began rushing to my mind. _This music..._

_"You're music is beautiful!" the two silhouettes smiled, their upturned lips the only visible thing in her memories. Gentle...caring smiles._

_"She's a true prodigy!" _

_..._

_"It's so aggravating!" a silhouette yelled, head in hands, "It's infuriating to keep such talent hidden away!"_

_"You know why we can't go back..." another silhouette soothed, long, floating hair hidden by the shadows. The little black-haired girl stared at the black and white keys blankly and gripped the hem of her frilly dress._

_..._

_"It's so unfortunate," a different silhouette appeared, talking to another silhouette, "For such a young child to lose so much in a matter of seconds."_

_"Where will she go?"_

_"As far as we know, she has no relatives or any guardians, so she'll have to be sent to the orphanage." Looking up with black eyes, innocent and unknowing, the little girl bowed her head and ran into the house, confused. _

_...Where are Father and Mother?_

_..._

_...Am I all alone?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

My eyes flash open, fingers abruptly pausing, and causing the whole class to look up at me in confusion. I shake my head quickly, tears threatening to fall as I stared wide-eyed at the empty music rack.

_What...what was that?_

The class claps in amazement and cheers erupt, but my fingers remain frozen in their positions. _Was that little girl...me?_

My fingers begin to shake on the keys, and I look down, my gaze frozen for shock.

...

_"I love piano!" the little girl exclaimed, her happiness causing her two pigtails to bounce, "It makes me feel free!" With another cheerful leap of joy, the girl turned away and began running._

* * *

><p><strong>Voca Voca - AIYAAAA INTO MIKOTO'S PASTTTT OwO So basically in this chapter I left you guys with all these questions.<strong>

**Who exactly is Mikoto? Was she a real Uchiha? What was her past?**

**And ofc that lonely question 'How do Minato and Kushina know each other?'**

**Next chapter will be revolving around Kushina and Minato I guess :3 Which means...**

**MORE FLASHBACKS YEEYYYY.**

**Ok so music.**

**Chapter 2's opening music was um...Mane Mane Psychotropic by GUMI.**

**This chapter's opening music was Shooting Star, which is a Naruto opening song. Or ending. I don't actually remember.**

**And the piano music Mikoto was playing was 'The Black Star' by um...someone. This REALLY FABULOUS PIANO MUSIC APPARENTLY COMPOSED BY THIS YOUTUBER CALLED 'musicalbasics'. HE'S REALLY GOOD LISTEN TO IT.**

**Anyway I'll update To Meet Again next. Plesh review and favourite and follow and if there are any faults in my grammar (which sucks) please don't hesitate to tell me!**


End file.
